


OHSHC x Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh





	OHSHC x Reader

He looked desperately at her with want. His desire to touch her, be close to her was overwhelming, seeing her laugh with her whole heart, he wanted to swoon. But alas he had to keep his composure for the other guests. He will make her his.

Once club activities ended he slowly stumbled over to her. Oh, how her beauty made him weak in the knees. He couldn't understand why one girl out of hundreds made him feel So weak, So helpless. Finally, he built up the courage to talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him. Smiling brilliantly at him. Oh, how he wanted to place his lips on her lush Rosy ones. But how could he? After all, she was just a dream.


End file.
